<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Came Here to Dance by ImHelenWheels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390749">Just Came Here to Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHelenWheels/pseuds/ImHelenWheels'>ImHelenWheels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Christopher Bang - Freeform, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, First Kiss, Flirting, K-pop References, Mystery Character(s), Other, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Touching, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHelenWheels/pseuds/ImHelenWheels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult year of tribulation and loss, Ellen is coaxed (well...dragged) out to the local night club, where a mysterious stranger dances his way into their life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Your OC/Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Came Here to Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fanfic I've written in over a decade and my first on this platform, so please forgive any formatting snafus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Whadiya mean you’re not going?”</p>
<p>               My best friend’s voice is like a coach’s whistle; shrill, and easy to pick out of a crowd.</p>
<p>“I meant what I said. I’m not going,” I shrugged and flopped back onto her bed, staring up at the off-white ceiling, “I just don’t feel up to being social tonight.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this! You? Not social? I don’t buy it,” Bristol perched herself at the foot of the bed, grabbed my elevated knees and wiggled them back and forth, “What’s going on, Ellen? Talk to me!”</p>
<p>“I wish I knew,” I sighed, “I guess I’m just kind of bummed out…stressed, maybe? I dunno,” I ran my hand from my forehead up through my hair, “Why can’t we just chill here and watch ‘Run BTS’ the rest of the night. That’d be fun, right?”</p>
<p>               I lied. I knew exactly what was wrong. I’d been through a lot in the last few months; deaths of a few close friends and family members, a bad breakup of a long-term relationship. My life seemed to be completely uprooted and I hungered for some fraction of stability. My hand wandered to my neck and found the smokey quartz pendant I’d been wearing the last few months. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, imagining a ribbon of soothing energy washing over my body. I do this every time I feel anxious, depressed or afraid. I’ve had to do this a LOT.</p>
<p>“Look, babe, I know you’ve been going through it, lately,” my best friend rested her chin on my knees, “But I’m your best friend. Trust me on this. Going out may not be what you want right now, but its what you <em>need</em>. You’ve gotta get in a bumpin’ club and just dance it all out. Come on! You <em>love </em>dancing!” She sat back on her knees, looking at me with sad-puppy-eyes.</p>
<p>               She wasn’t wrong. I’ve loved dancing since I was a kid. It was an outlet for me. Even when I wasn’t in control of my life, I could be in control of my body, at least for those few moments.</p>
<p>“I just don’t feel like talking to anyone,” I sat up, the setting sun through the blinds of the nearby window casting a chopped shadow across my face.</p>
<p>“And you don’t have to,” Bristol rolled off her bed and held her hand out, “No talking, no fuckboys, no nonsense. Just us dancing our asses off and having a blast.” She squeezed her hand open and shut a couple times, beckoning for mine to join it. I begrudgingly oblige, allowing her to pull me over to the giant mirror that was her closet door on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you talk me into this shit,” I chuckled, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the mirror and grabbing the makeup bag I’d set nearby, pulling products I’d packed before heading to her place. We’d been planning this night for a while. An overnight bag filled with too many outfit options sat next to my makeup bag.</p>
<p>“That whole thing felt backwards,” Bristol smiled, patting her face with a blending sponge, “Normally <em>you’re </em>the one convincing <em>me </em>to go out!” She used a small remote control to turn on the speaker in her room, causing a playlist of Korean pop songs to jump to life. We spent the next hour or two painting our faces, picking out outfits, dancing terribly and taking lots of selfies. My phone pinged to signal the arrival of our Luber ride. We scampered downstairs to the street, where the silver sedan was waiting to take us to the nearby metro station.</p>
<p>“Ellen, you look SO snatched!” Bristol beamed, somewhat buzzed from the glasses of wine we sipped while getting ready, “I bet you’ll be fighting off the pretty people with a stick, tonight.”</p>
<p>“Lord, I hope not,” I giggled a bit at the thought of smacking 20-somethings with a broomstick in the club, “I’m just going out to dance. That’s it.”</p>
<p>“Riiiiight, okay,” Bristol sported a shit-eating grin and rolled her eyes, “Honestly, I hope someone takes you home, tonight. You deserve some good dick.”</p>
<p>“BRISTOL JESUS,” I hid my face with my clutch, heat already rushing to my cheeks.</p>
<p>“Or pussy! Or anything in between,” she rubbed humiliation salt in the embarrassment wound. I playfully slapped her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t even talk like that,” I stifled a laugh, “You’re gonna speak it into existence!”</p>
<p>“I’m calling it. Right now. You’re getting laid tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Lord, help me…” I buried my face in my hands, wanting more than anything to disappear from the backseat of this stranger’s car.</p>
<p>“Here we are, folks! Have a good night,” the Luber driver smiled in his rearview mirror at us as we piled out of his car. We said our goodbyes to the patient stranger and made our way to the train.</p>
<p>-------------&amp;------------</p>
<p>               After walking a couple blocks, we found ourselves in front of a two-story building covered in neon rainbow lights. The brick walls had been painted black, and above the bouncer-guarded front door hung a massive sign that read, “<em>Nightshift</em>”. The thump of the thundering bass could be heard through the door, and each time the bouncer let someone in, you caught an auditory glimpse of the loud music booming inside. A line of attractively-dressed people snaked past the velvet ropes that lined the side of the building. Bristol and I took our place at the end of the line. I tugged my black blazer closed to cover the mesh bodysuit hiding under it, which had conveniently-placed panels to cover the important bits, but was form-fitting and didn’t leave much to the imagination. I shoved my hands in the too-small-to-be-functional pockets of my black slacks, and shifted weight from one foot to the other. I looked down at my shoes; platform booties with spikes going up the heels. I actually really liked this outfit, but for whatever reason, I felt more exposed than usual; like everyone was staring holes in my chest.</p>
<p>I straightened myself up, “<em>Everything will be fine,</em>” I told myself, “<em>I’m just here to dance.</em>”</p>
<p>               Another club staffer walked down the line of prospective partiers, occasionally tapping someone on the shoulder to follow him inside. He noticed Bristol and I and flagged us down, “You two! Come with me! This place needs more femme energy!” We looked to one another for a brief moment before following the staffer into the main floor of the club.</p>
<p>               The club was an assault on the senses; loud music, colorful lights and so, so, so much dancing. The floor was crowded with people; some dancing alone, some dancing together. A bar lined one wall of the lower floor while the opposite wall was lined with couches and cushy chairs, one or two filled with would-be hook-ups swapping spit. One of the smaller side walls was lined with people either too shy or not drunk enough to be dancing. The DJ in a booth above our heads transitioned to the next track, which I recognized immediately. “Stop” by Stray Kids. Bristol and I had been to this club before. They have a K-Pop night every month.</p>
<p>               Bristol took my hand and half-dragged me to the bar, ordering us two shots of something painfully alcoholic. We clinked the tiny glasses in a wordless toast before knocking the shots back. I grimaced as the burning liquid slowly warmed its way down to my stomach. Bristol shook her head with an emphatic, “Woo,” before flagging the bartender down for another round. We downed the 2<sup>nd</sup> round of shots and chased them with a sip of the mixed drink she ordered us. It was sweet, fruity and slightly fizzy.</p>
<p>               Bristol’s eyes grew wide and a big smile graced her face as she spotted one of her friends across the room. She waved before turning to me, “I just saw a buddy of mine! I’m gonna try to get her to join in with us! You gonna be okay over here by yourself?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” I said, taking another long sip of my drink.</p>
<p>“You should go dance, silly!” Bristol shouted over the loud music, “That’s what you came here for!”</p>
<p>“Soon,” I said, pausing for another sip, “I gotta wait for these drinks to kick in a bit.” I added myself to the garden of wallflowers just to the side of the dance floor while Bristol ran off into the crowd.</p>
<p>               I nursed my drink on the wall while I watched various scenes play out on the dance floor. Gradually, a few people to the left and right of me either wandered onto the dance floor or were pulled there by interested parties. I was left mostly alone, with a couple other people on the wall some distance from me. I started having second thoughts. “<em>Why did I ever let Bristol talk me back into this?</em>” I crossed my arms over my chest, bringing my cup to my lips, “<em>I just want to go home and curl up on my couch with a bag of Cheetos and wither into oblivion.</em>” I sighed, defeated, “<em>I’ve lost so much. I feel like I can’t be happy just yet. This all feels wrong.</em>”</p>
<p>               Just then, the music changed to another song I recognized, “Win” by Ateez. Almost as if in a trance, my empty cup floated from my hand to a nearby table and I walked onto the dance floor. My feet found a mostly-empty spot on the floor and my body took over; winding and twisting independent of all thought. I was lost in the music, and it was carrying me somewhere far away from here. I stayed in that trance for a while; blissfully unaware of anything but my body and the music. This was like an ice pack to a sprain; a sweet relief which washed over me almost immediately.</p>
<p>               The song changed yet again; this time to “Fine,” by Yougyeom of GOT7. This song was one of my favorites. Haunting piano with a fuzzy audio effect gave way to a slower, sensual beat, and I was gone all over again. I could feel my hip joints loosen as I rode the high of the beat vibrating in my bones. The colorful lights danced across my body, and in that moment, I felt limitless.</p>
<p>               I was so deep in my own world that I almost didn’t feel the presence of someone moving in closer from behind. The energy was gentle, but masculine, and I could feel eyes focused intently on me, “<em>Great. Just when I thought I’d actually be able to enjoy my night, here comes Captain Thurstbucket here to fuckboy up the evening,</em>” I half-rolled my eyes before trying to get back into my groove. It was no use. This dude was locked-in and not budging, “<em>Fuck, man, leave me be,</em>” I thought, hoping this douchebag was also somehow clairvoyant and could read my thoughts the way I could read his presence. Still, he lingered. I was impressed by his quiet confidence, so I kept dancing, all the while keeping tabs on this mysterious observer.</p>
<p>I quickly realized this wasn’t a typical night club fuckboy. This gaze was one of admiration, not conquest. I even started to enjoy being so thoroughly savored by this stranger. Every so often, I’d spin around and try to catch a look at his face, but to no avail; a black hat with the brim pulled down low hid everything but his sly smile. A circle of people had formed in the center of the dance floor with myself and a few other singles and couples dancing in the middle. He stood on the edge of the circle for what seemed like an hour; his hands coolly tucked in his pockets. Just watching. Just watching me. I kept wondering what this guy was going to do. Why was he watching me and no one else? What was he trying to say with his gaze? All I could catch was what he was wearing; all black, with a glint of a shimmering stone-encrusted belt at his waist, and the soft grin that lingered on his lips like a stolen breath. He oozed a quiet confidence that, even from a distance, was positively intoxicating.</p>
<p>The DJ smoothly and swiftly transitioned into a new song. The fuzzy synth chords sprinkled with a sharp hi-hat gave way to the syrupy vocals of JUS2’s “Focus on Me.” I caught glimpses of the other people in the swirling colored light. Most of them had now found partners and were thoroughly enveloped in one another. A sight like this would normally make me feel paralyzingly lonely, but this time was different. While a warm body dancing on mine would be quite nice, I felt perfectly fine dancing on my own. I felt…content. I hadn’t felt like that in a long time.  I was so taken by this sudden personal awakening, I almost didn’t notice my mystifying one-man audience’s presence moving boldly closer to me.</p>
<p>Before I had a chance to react, the stranger was close enough behind me that I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. He lingered there a moment, just close enough to make the lack of touch positively agonizing. My heart was racing. My skin felt like it was on fire. I was completely under his spell already and he hadn’t even lifted a finger.  I still couldn’t see his face, but I could feel that same smirk cross his lips. He knows. He is completely in control, and he’s got me right where he wants me. I wanted to turn around; wanted so badly to see the face of the person who’s energy was this magnetizing to me, but just as I started to turn, I felt a firm hand press against the base of my neck, stopping me dead in my tracks. A lightning-like jolt shot through my spine, and settled into a warm buzzy sensation as the hand ran its way down my back, snaking around one side of my waist before landing on my hip. With a swift step, he pressed his body against mine and guided my movements with his hand to sync my hips with his. His frame was lean and muscular; a firm form which held contrast to my sudden softness. I felt like putty in his hands. I wanted to do something, to take control, but something from deep within me told me to follow his lead, to surrender.</p>
<p>I managed to regain just enough of my composure to make myself an active dance partner rather than a sweaty limp noodle.  I leaned into his movements, adding a flourish of my own here and there. The stranger proved himself fluent in this particular language. After he seemed to get more comfortable with my openness, I could feel him let down his guard, yielding some control of the unspoken conversation back to me. I tried to spin myself around to see what he looked like, but yet again, he thwarted me. He whipped my body back around to face away from him, grabbed both my wrists and held my arms above me, eventually sliding them behind his head and burying his face in my neck. Breath caught in my throat as I felt his parted lips brush against my skin. His hands slid under my blazer and tightly gripped my waist. He rolled his body against mine, and I felt his lips curve into that smile.</p>
<p>I didn’t want the song to end. I wanted to stay in this moment just a little bit longer; feeling desired and attractive and exhilarated for the first time in what seemed like years. I’d gone out, met up and hooked up with people in the past, but this hit different. This was something more than just superficial lust trying to fill a vast void in one night. This person was starting to patch empty parts of me; starting to make me feel something other than numb. He had me seduced in the span of a single song, and I didn’t even know his name; didn’t even know what he looked like.</p>
<p>A transitional beat rang from the speakers on the ceiling. Much to my surprise, he didn’t walk away. In fact, he barely moved. I’d dropped my hands from behind his head when the song ended, but he never let go of my waist. I could feel the warmth of his grip through the thin veil of mesh separating us. <em>Fuck it, </em>I thought, <em>I need to say something. </em></p>
<p>“You’re a pretty good dancer,” I said, my voice was still husky and winded from the absolute intensity of the last four minutes. <em>Damn it. Really, Ellen? That’s the best line you have? How embarrassing. </em>I thought for sure he’d laugh me out of the club, or worse, ignore me.</p>
<p>“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself,” His lips tickled the edge of my ear. His voice was velvety and clear, with a unique dialect I couldn’t quite place.</p>
<p>“So,” I caught my breath and steadied my voice, “When do I get to look you in the eyes?” I ran my hand over his, “I’d love to see if you look as good as you dance,” I looked down and to my right to try and sneak a peek at his face. No dice. All I could see was his black shirt sleeve.</p>
<p>A giggle vibrated his chest against my back, “Not just yet,” he ran his hand up and down my waist, anchoring his other hand on my opposite hip, “Soon, though. The next song is about to start. Dance with me again?” There was a youthful innocence in his voice, like he genuinely didn’t know what my answer would be.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?” I heard the beat drop into, “Follow” by Monsta X, one of my favorite K-Pop songs to dance to alone in my living room, “Buckle up, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Maybe it was my new-found, good-on-my-own attitude, a bop playing that I loved, or maybe those $12 drinks finally kicked in, but I was feeling myself and I was ready to give this guy the ride of his life. I can’t twerk to save my life, but I worked what I had the best way I knew how. To his credit, Mystery-Man held his own pretty well, though I could tell I’d caught him a little off guard with my sudden lack of fucks. As badly as I wanted to turn around and yank that bucket hat off his enigmatic little head, I behaved myself this time and faced away from him. I was much more focused on how much fun I was having driving him absolutely crazy. What was once a gentle, guiding grip on my waist became a thumb hooked into my beltloop and another hand on the small of my back as I leaned forward for more leverage. A faint mist of sweat beaded over my brow as I grinded my ass against his crotch, breaking from that position only to rest my back against his chest during the slower interlude of the song. He was getting bolder, too. I felt his teeth graze against my neck the minute it was within reach of his mouth, and I could’ve sworn I felt his already-tight pants get just a little bit tighter, which had me sporting a shit-eating grin of my own.</p>
<p>While I was lingering in the playful torture of my seducer, I saw Bristol make her way near the edge of the dance circle. She knew this was one of my favorite songs to dance to, so I guess she came over to check on me. I saw her eyes meet mine, and she smiled and waved excitedly. She narrowed her eyes a bit to adjust to the light, and a look of ecstatic pride crossed her face. I could see her lips mouthing the phrase, “YAS, BITCH! I TOLD YOU,” which made me laugh and nod slightly behind me. Her eyes squinted again as the lights moved frantically around the room. Bristol was my hype-babe, but she was also my personal investigator. I saw her mouth move again, “WHAT’S HIS NAME?” I shrugged and mouthed, “NO IDEA. IS HE CUTE?” Bristol looked confused, and I slyly indicated behind me. Conveniently, the song’s pace was about to pick back up. My best friend understood exactly what I was asking her to do. I was going to lean forward again, and I wanted her to get a good look at him and tell me, once and for all, what this guy looked like. She nodded knowingly. I ran my hand behind me, up my dance partner’s neck and into his hair. It was longer, about ear-length, with a slight wave and a shaggy cut. I pushed my hand up just a little further, successfully pushing the bucket hat off of his head and onto the floor behind him. Right as the beat dropped, I bent over at the waist and intensified my dancing again. It was hard to try to keep my focus on Bristol, as he not only didn’t seem to notice his hat falling off, but became even more laser-focused on me, gripping my hips tightly with both hands and shaking his sweat-dampened hair off his forehead.</p>
<p>I looked up from my dance-induced daze to see Bristol on the other side of the dance circle, eyes wide, mouth agape, in a look of complete shock. She covered her mouth with both hands and quickly backed away, disappearing into the crowd. “<em>Great,”</em> I thought, “<em>I knew it. He totally looks like a serial killer or something,” </em>I rolled my eyes before stopping my pessimism, “<em>Well…he’s been perfectly nice so far, plus he seems muscular and definitely knows how to move, so I’m cool with it regardless of what his face looks like. Looks aren’t everything, after all,” </em>I smiled as the song drew to a close, “<em>Still, I wonder why she seemed so…shook.”</em></p>
<p>“That…was incredible.”</p>
<p>A winded voice broke my internal monologue. I felt his arms fully wrap around me, the heat of his heavy breathing palpable once again. I closed my eyes and smiled as his lip brushed against the back of my ear, “You really wore me out. Good on ya,” his chuckle brought a flush to my cheeks as his head flopped on my shoulder.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell,” I tried to catch my breath, “I just came here to dance.”</p>
<p>“Was that…not what just happened? Am I missing something?” he sounded a little nervous, and lifted his head to brush the hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, definitely. That was…that was definitely dancing,” I steadied my voice, “I just…I wasn’t planning on meeting anyone or hooking up or anything. I literally just came here to forget life for awhile and now I’m painfully attracted to someone I don’t even know. I mean, I don’t even know your name!”</p>
<p>“Chris,” he laughed gently, “My name’s Chris. What’s yours?”</p>
<p>“Ellen,” I smirked, “So, Chris, do I actually get to see you, now?”</p>
<p>“Soon,” he said. I sighed frustratedly, “No, really! I swear,” he snaked his arms around me again, planting a light kiss on my neck, “It’s just…its REALLY crowded in here. I need to get some air. Meet me outside in like…five minutes, okay?”</p>
<p>“Uh, okay, sure,” I was suspicious, and frankly a little creeped out, but tried to keep my composure, “I need to check in with the friend I came here with, anyway. She’s probably worried sick about me.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. Five minutes. Out the side door. See you then,” He planted another kiss on my neck before putting his hat back on and making for the bathrooms.</p>
<p>I straightened my blazer and scanned the room. I finally spotted Bristol coming out of the bathroom on the opposite side of the club. I waved, and she scampered over to me, nearly bumping into a few dancers on the way.</p>
<p>“ELLEN! Holy SHIT Ellen! Ho. Lee. Shit,” Bristol grabbed me by the arms and pulled me into a hug, “Lets go to the bar. I need another drink!”</p>
<p>Being significantly taller than my best friend, I flagged the bartender down and ordered us each something fruity and highly alcoholic. I needed this lack of inhibition to linger just a little longer.</p>
<p>“So what happened on the dance floor just now?” I leaned my elbow on the bar, “You seemed excited, but then looked like you saw a fucking ghost! Is he that ugly? What have I gotten myself into?”</p>
<p>“Well…I didn’t get too clear a look at him…” The bartender plopped our drinks down and she took a long sip from hers, “Wait, you don’t even know what he looks like?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” I took a long drag from my own straw.</p>
<p>“Not at all?” She tilted her head in confusion.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” I turned in my stool to lean my back against the bar, “He wouldn’t let me see his face. Every time I tried to catch a glimpse, he found a way to hide it. I mean…his body seemed pretty athletic, and he was a DAMN good dancer, but I never saw his face.” I shook my head in disbelief at what I’d just said, “I was kind of hoping you’d gotten a good look at him.”</p>
<p>“The lighting is terrible in here,” she shrugged, “But I could tell he was REALLY hot. Like…so hot. Super hot,”</p>
<p>“Well that’s good, at least.”</p>
<p>“Dumb hot, chili pepper hot, ridiculously hot, you-lucky-bitch-I-kind-of-hate-you hot.”</p>
<p>“Okay! Okay,” I playfully shoved her, “I get the point.”</p>
<p>“You gonna hook up with him?” She leaned in, a crafty smile on her face.</p>
<p>“What?! No! I mean, well…probably not…maybe…definitely maybe not probably.” I nervously scratched my head.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, okay. Whatever you say, sib,” Bristol’s skepticism was transparent. The girl could read me like a book, “Say, where is he, anyway?”</p>
<p>“He said he wanted me to meet him outside in a few minutes, then ran to the bathrooms,” I shrugged.</p>
<p>“He’s probably trying to freshen up for ya,” Bristol giggled, “I wouldn’t want to be sweaty and gross when the future-love-of-my-life saw me for the first time, either.”</p>
<p>“Hey, now. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” I lectured, “I tried the soulmate thing, remember? Didn’t work out to well for me.”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying!” She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, “Don’t write it off completely. If someone like me can love again, so can you. I have a good feeling about this one,” She leaned back again and took another sip of her drink, “You know, he really looked a lot like…nevermind.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, you can’t leave me hanging like that!” I whined.</p>
<p>“No, no, don’t worry about it! There’s NO WAY its him. He did look a lot like him, though…”</p>
<p>“Look like WHO?” The anticipation was killing me.</p>
<p>“Oh, would you look at the time!” Bristol downed the rest of her drink, setting the cup on the bar, “You gotta get outside! He’s waiting for you! Look at me real quick,” She moved my face to hers, “Look up,” she demanded. She ran her thumb under my eyes to catch any mascara smudges and turned my face side-to-side. When she was satisfied that I was suitably touched up, she grabbed a tissue from her bag and gently blotted the sweat from my forehead, “Finish your drink! Hurry!”</p>
<p>I grabbed the cup, removed the straw and chugged the rest of the cocktail. I turned to speak and Bristol shoved a minty breath strip in my mouth. I nearly choked as the powerful mint radiated through my sinuses.</p>
<p>“But wait, I-“</p>
<p>“No time! Get going! Just keep me updated when you can. I’m gonna go dance for a bit! Byeeeee!” Bristol shoved me toward the side door and bolted toward the dance floor.</p>
<p>I brushed myself off, took a deep breath, and set off in search of the side door. It wasn’t terribly far, down a small hallway next to the bar. I got to the door and hesitated, “<em>Is this real? Am I really doing this?” </em>Thoughts flew around my brain of what could happen, <em>“Why was this guy hiding his face all night? Was he a fugitive looking for a hostage? Was he a serial killer? Why do I always jump to serial killers?”</em>  I’d been listening to one too many true-crime podcasts, clearly. I shook my head to clear my mind. He’d been nothing but nice to me, so far. And besides, especially after hearing Bristol’s…enthusiastic report, I was anxious to see this fella’s face.</p>
<p>I twisted the handle and cautiously pushed against the heavy door until it gave way. I stumbled my way out into the Baltimore back-alley. The late-summer air was cool and damp. It must’ve rained while we were inside. I glanced up and down the alley, but saw no sign of Chris, “<em>Damn it,” </em>I thought, <em>“I took too long. I choked and now I’ll never see him again.” </em>I walked aimlessly down the alleyway, fighting tears of frustration that were welling up in my eyes.</p>
<p>“Ellen! There you are!”</p>
<p>I’d never been so instantly-calmed by the sound of a voice in my entire life.</p>
<p>“I was worried I’d scared you off.”</p>
<p>It was Chris. I whipped around to see him standing in the shadow of a street light. I could only make out his body from the chest down, his face was conveniently concealed in shadow. I jogged closer to him, stopping in the glow of the same street light, “Chris! I thought you’d given up on me. I’m happy to see you. Well…most of you,” we both chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>“Wow,” he mused from the shadows, “You’re even more beautiful in this light,” I could feel the blood rushing back to my cheeks in a bright flush.</p>
<p>“Okay, charmer,” I cracked a clever grin, “Enough stalling. I want to see you!” I paused, “…please.”</p>
<p>I heard an anxious sigh, “Alright, since you asked so nicely,” he took a half step before pausing, “Promise me you won’t freak out.”</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?” I glanced down at his hands, clenched slightly from nerves. Clearly this was important to him, “I…I promise. You have my word.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, and walked slowly into the light, inch by inch becoming clearer. I followed the light from his waist, to his chest, to his neck, and finally came face-to-face with the man who’d taken my mind so completely the entire night. His dark blonde hair framed a strong jaw and high cheekbones. His eyes were a deep, chocolate brown, and his full lips cracked into a waiting smile that made my heart leap in my chest.</p>
<p>He was stunning.</p>
<p>He was sexy.</p>
<p>He was…familiar.</p>
<p>“Well?” he held his harms out slightly, “Here I am!” He must’ve seen the slight change in my expression, because he shrunk away slightly, “Oh, dear. Do you…do you know me?”</p>
<p>“You look so familiar…” I came closer; close enough that I could touch him if I wanted to, “I’ve seen you somewhere before.” I reached up and brushed a tendril of hair from his face, “Chris,” I thought out loud, “Chris…Bang Chan?”</p>
<p>“Shit.” Chris looked down and away from me, his face curving into a worried frown.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, no, you’re not wrong. Bang Chan is another name I go by,” he sighed, “I’m trying to keep a low profile. I technically shouldn’t even be here. My manager is going to kill me, but I just had to get away-“</p>
<p>Without a moment’s thought, I ran my hand behind his head, closed my eyes and pressed my lips firmly on his. He startled briefly before relaxing into the kiss, his arms sliding under my blazer to wrap me closer to him, his soft lips moving gently against mine.</p>
<p>I reluctantly pulled away and opened my eyes to see his slightly parted lips turn up into a soft, contented smile. I pressed my forehead against his and ran my hand through his hair, eventually landing on his cheek.</p>
<p>“What I knew about you once doesn’t matter,” I finally spoke after what seemed like ages, “You’re Chris, the very handsome guy I met at a club,” he chuckled softly, I found his eyes with my own, compelling him to look at me.</p>
<p>“I just came here to dance, Chris, and you’re one hell of a dancer. Whatever happens now is entirely in your hands.”</p>
<p>He exhaled the breath caught in his throat and ran his hands up and down my back, “Kiss me again.”</p>
<p>Our lips collided once more, the kiss deeper and more powerful than the first. I backed from the light, eventually landing against the <em>Nightshift </em>wall. It may not be home forever, but this felt like home, tonight, and I was going to stay as long as he’d have me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this! It's my first fanfic in over a decade, and it feels nice to write again. If you want a chance to have a say in the content of the fanfics I post on here, feel free to follow me on Twitter @thehelenwheels</p>
<p>Thanks again, stay safe and take care.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>